Shadow Play (1987)
Krystle continues to be haunted by that disappearing workman. She believes someone is following her and swears she sees a shadow on the grounds. Blake thinks Krystle is just a little edgy. Blake is not even phased when security shows him a strange letter they found. Blake tells the guard that if you turn it over it could be the letter M. Clay and Buck barge over to Ben's office as Clay wants a blood test to determine his paternity, once and for all. Clay gets the results very fast and informs Leslie that either Buck or Clay could be his father. Clay needs to leave Denver and will probably go off to Canada. Dex offers Leslie Clay's old job. Since Clay decided to leave Leslie, Ben figured he would do the same. Ben was never meant to be a father and all he seems to do is to hurt his daughter. Clay and Ben are both unaware of the fact that Emily told Buck right before she died that Clay is his son. So, this whole thing was a ruse by Buck to prevent a Carrington and a Fallmont to be happy together. Nick proposes to Dominique again at Adam and Dana's wedding and she agrees. She also tells Nick that they should just skip the rest of the reception and fly off to New York and get married right away. After he gives Danny a Denver Bronco's football helmet, Steven tells him that he is moving to another town for work. Sammy Jo does not understand any of this. When Steven tells his father that he is planning to leave Denver, Blake does not want his son to go because he fears that Steven could return to a homosexual lifestyle and get AIDS. Steven claims he is aware of the risk of AIDS and is willing to be celibate if possible. Before the wedding, Alexis and Blake formally adopt Michael Torrance and rename him Adam Alexander Carrington. During the reception, Gavin tries to make Dex jealous by kissing Alexis. Alexis does not stand for that and Dex takes care of Gavin by forcing him to leave after punching him in the jaw. Alexis does not seem to notice that Gavin left until she is about to leave and Dex tells her what he did. Alexis swears she does not need any man. She gets upset and steals some car. She does not notice that the bridge she is driving over is closed and drives right off the bridge into a river. After the reception, Blake and Krystle are interrupted by some Latino gunman who gather the family and the staff into the library. It is actually Matthew - who has come back from the dead - who holds the Carrington family hostage. He comes back to claim what is his - Krystle. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Terri Garber ... Leslie Carrington * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Bo Hopkins ... Matthew Blaisdel * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * Richard Anderson ... Buck Fallmont * Neil Dickson ... Gavin Maurier * Russell Johnson ... Earl Thompson * Darrell Zwerling ... Minister * William Beckley ... Gerard * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Jameson Sampley ... Danny Carrington * Robert Balderson ... Alfred * Ron Recasner ... Will * Debra Armani ... Secretary * Ray Genadry ... Stranger #1 * William Austyn ... Stranger #2 * Fredrick Lopez ... Stranger #3 * Scott Winter ... Catering Asst. Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer Info Alert * Diahann Carroll (Dominique), Christopher Cazenove (Ben) and Ted McGinley (Clay) depart the cast and make their final appearances on the show. * Former "Dynasty" star Bo Hopkins (Matthew) makes a cameo in the last few seconds of the cliffhanger. The cliffhanger of Matthew's return was not kept very secret as promos for this episode showed a clip of Matthew entering the living room. Production details * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios. * Trivia : Alexis' accident with her car was not shot specifically for this episode. Actually, this scene is some recycled footage from the 1984 movie "Impulse".